The present disclosure relates to a substrate treating apparatus and a substrate treating method.
Various processes of photolithography, etching, ion implantation, deposition, and cleaning are performed to fabricate semiconductor devices or liquid crystal displays. Among these processes, the photolithography process forms a desired pattern on the substrate.
In the photolithography process, a coating process for applying a chemical solution on a substrate, an exposure process for forming a specific pattern on the coated photoresist film, and a developing process for removing an unnecessary area in the exposed photoresist film are sequentially performed.